


I Like You (Like Me)

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер - владелец собственной довольно успешной кофейни. И он совершенно, невероятно влюбился в горячего парня бухгалтерской наружности - постоянного посетителя. Они - игроки разных лиг. Так ведь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You (Like Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Like You (Like Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238835) by [Carmexgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmexgirl/pseuds/Carmexgirl). 



Половина девятого утра, понедельник, а Дин стоит за прилавком и настраивается на утренний наплыв. И видит их, деловых людей, в костюмах и начищенных ботинках, ожидающих снаружи. Они, прыгая с ноги на ногу, отчаянно желают получить утреннюю дозу кофеина перед началом рабочего дня.

Дин заправлял собственным небольшим бизнесом уже чуть больше года. Это была та еще авантюра – открыть собственную независимую кофейню в деловом районе и составить конкуренцию сетевым заведениям. Но дело в том, что он знает – его кофе лучше, знает, что предлагает лучший уровень обслуживания клиентов, потому что это личное, и, главное, он организует доставку в любую фирму высшего класса в течение двадцати минут и всегда принимает заказы с первого раза. У него ушло полгода на то, чтобы сформировать клиентскую базу, и теперь, после тернистого старта и, несмотря на уговоры отца бросить все это и работать в семейной автомастерской, его бизнес процветает.

И в огромной степени это все благодаря тому, что он действительно уделяет внимание своим покупателям, узнает их привычки и стандартные заказы. 

Вот, например, стоящий первым в очереди нервный парень, в мятом костюме и неаккуратно заправленной рубашке. Он всегда заказывает маленький "Американо", экстра горячий, суперкрепкий, просто чтобы продержаться до обеда, когда он снова придет и закажет еще один. Или вон та леди из законников, всегда облаченная в свежую белую блузку и черный костюм, с безупречной укладкой волос цвета воронова крыла. Она никогда не произносит ничего, кроме беглого «Привет», подхватывая свой карамельный латте безукоризненно наманикюренными пальчиками и оставляя после себя шлейф "Шанель №5".

Но, что самое главное, есть он.

Дин все еще не знает его имени и обычно просто называет его "горячим парнем в тренчкоте", что совершенно не отдает ему должного. Кроме того факта, что тот носит тренчкот. И горяч. Действительно горяч. Словно, если бы Дин мог вообразить себе самого горячего парня на свете, засунуть его в облачение налогового бухгалтера со слишком синими глазами, двухдневной щетиной, торчащими во все стороны темными волосами и голосом, напоминающим скрежет наждачки по гравию, – это был бы именно он.

А еще он явно не в одной лиге с Дином. Он приходит каждый обеденный перерыв, заказывает чай ("Английский завтрак", немного молока, без сахара) своим настоятельно жестким голосом и садится в одно из комфортных кресел справа, напротив светловолосого мужчины чуть выше него с хрустальным британским акцентом и безупречными манерами. Дин слышал, как они разговаривали о множестве вещей, начиная от их работы и до поэзии, от классической музыки до истории Европы. Это интеллектуально отпугивает и совершенно, напрочь выходит за рамки понимания Дина. Их мир наполнен зваными вечерами, изысканными блюдами, иностранными фильмами и фортепианными концертами. А мир Дина – фастфудом, классическим роком и редкими прочтениями Воннегута, когда удается улучить момент. 

Они двое просто совершенно не сочетаемы.

Дин страдал по нему месяцами, пялился из-за картонных кофейных стаканчиков, наблюдал, как тот держал кружку с чаем и аккуратно отпивал, пока говорил его друг. Дин понял, что они были квалифицированными бухгалтерами из "Уотерхаус", знает, что они коллеги по работе, но не может побороть ощущения, что между ними так же есть нечто большее. От этого у него внутри вспыхивает искра ревности, и особенно, хотя это совершенно нелогично – стоит этим двоим посмотреть друг на друга.

Почувствовав шлепок по спине, он оборачивается и видит усмехающегося Сэма. Парнишка все еще осваивается, подрабатывая в кофейне, пока снова не начнутся занятия в университете. Он сказал, что куда охотнее предпочтет кипятить молоко, чем валяться под ржавой железякой по уши в машинном масле, выслушивая крики их отца.

– Попался! Снова грезишь наяву, – ухмыляется он.

Дин выбирается из задумчивости.  
– Нет. Я просто устал.

Сэм одаривает его понимающим взглядом.  
– Ну конечно, – протягивает он. – Устал. Ну, Горячий Парень в Тренчкоте все равно не появится до часу дня. Немного рановато для фантазий.

Спалился.  
– Заткнись, Сэмми, и открывай чертову дверь.

Брат хорошо его знает. Слишком хорошо. У Дина уже полгода не было отношений, не было даже вполовину приличного траха, – и он начинает становиться нервным. Просто… куда бы он ни пошел в надежде подцепить парня, ни один из них, похоже, не может в его глазах сравниться с Горячим Парнем в Тренчкоте. Они всегда слишком низкорослы, слишком высоки, глаза недостаточно синие, волосы слишком опрятны… это выглядит жалко, и он знает это, но все равно, кажется, не может от этого избавиться.

Утро проплывает размытыми пятнами латте, кофе со льдом, батончиков мюсли и панини. Прежде чем сам успевает это понять, Дин обнаруживает себя уже за обслуживанием обеденного наплыва и, внезапно, оказывается лицом к лицу с Горячим Парнем в Тренчкоте. Губы у того немного суховаты, но все равно в высшей степени притягательны, синий галстук висит криво, но, с другой стороны, и это уже привычно. А стоит Дину взглянуть в его глаза, как он видит, что, цвет их все такой же синий, как и всегда, сегодня они смотрят немного устало.

– Чай, пожалуйста. "Английский завтр… Нет, погодите. Я возьму чашечку "Ассама", если у вас есть.

– "Ассам"? – Дин удивлен. Этот парень никогда не меняет своего заказа, ни разу за все те месяцы, что приходит сюда.

– Если у вас его нет, все в порядке. Я просто почувствовал потребность в чем-то покрепче, – устало отвечает парень.

– Тяжелый день?

– Что-то вроде того, да.

Дин ныряет под прилавок, перебирает множество коробок с чаем, пока не находит маленькую баночку с "Ассамом" от " Twining", которую Сэм в свое время привез из поездки в Англию. Обычно он не подает листовой чай – слишком грязно – но если Горячий Парень в Тренчкоте хочет именно этого, Дин не откажет. Он триумфально вскидывает руку с баночкой и улыбается.  
– Будет сделано, – он кладет две чайных ложки чая в стакан и заливает водой. – Так сойдет?

– Идеально, благодарю, – улыбается тот. Улыбка слабая, но Дин все равно ее замечает, и сердце чуть сбивается с ритма. Господи, он и правда влип. Он берет деньги, пробивает заказ в кассе и вручает парню чек, прежде чем перейти к следующему покупателю.

– Извините, – подает голос спутник парня. – Но вы же не ожидаете, что он обойдется без ситечка?

– Прошу прощения?

– Ситечко для чая.

– Бальтазар, замолчи, все в порядке.

– Нет, Касси, ты не можешь пить чай так. Ситечко, – он снова перекидывается на Дина. – Это нечто металлическое, с сеткой, наподобие…

– Я знаю, что такое ситечко, – отрезает Дин. Он правда знает, но оказался настолько сбит с толку Горячим Парнем в Тренчкоте – Касси – что совершенно забыл. Он чувствует растущее возмущение, пока роется в ящике для посуды. Наконец, находит одно ситечко, дает его "Касси" и изо всех сил пытается улыбнуться Бальтазару (да кто вообще, черт бы их подрал, называет ребенка "Бальтазаром"?), не выглядя при этом озлобленным. Они платят за напитки и усаживаются на свое обычное место, в то время как Дин проклинает себя за то, что выглядел полным идиотом.

Он наблюдает, как они смеются, и в его нутре ворочается ревность.

Остаток дня проходит как в тумане, исключая периодические паузы, когда Дин может съеживаться от смущения и пытаться засунуть в рот весь кулак целиком. Это глупо, совершенно глупо. Он никогда себя так ни с кем не вел – он довольно привлекателен, и у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы подцепить парня или девчонку. Однако этот парень, кажется, заставляет терять любое подобие рационального мышления. Это глупо – в конце концов, он всего лишь человек. Да, он выглядит довольно успешным, не особо много разговаривает и друзья у него мудаки, но все же… просто человек, просто и совершенно не из его лиги. Дин знает, что ему следует выпихнуть этого парня из своей головы.

Дину это даже удается, пока он не оказывается один в постели, – и именно тут собственные мысли его предают. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. То, как Касси смотрел на него, то, как улыбнулся, тот факт, что Дин теперь знает его имя, или, как минимум, часть его. Дин засовывает руку в трусы, обхватывая возбужденный член, и испускает стон, начиная ласкать себя. Он начинает двигаться, покачиваясь вперед и назад, трахая собственный кулак, и ускоряется. Стонет, поначалу бессвязно, но губы все же предают его.

– Кас, – выстанывает он, губы сами складываются в это прозвище, словно всегда были с ним знакомы. – Кас, – он представляет его, улыбающегося при соприкосновении их рук, когда Дин передает ему напиток. Эти губы, слегка потрескавшиеся, умоляющие о том, чтобы их поцеловали, облизали и пососали. Шероховатый голос, шепчущий "Дин"… Вот и все, этого достаточно, чтобы Дин кончил себе на пальцы.

Он прокрадывается в ванную, приводит себя в порядок как можно быстрее и тише, чтобы не разбудить Сэма, а потом заползает в постель и ему снятся слишком синие глаза и легкая, робкая улыбка.

Остаток недели пролетает быстро. Кас (потому что с той самой ночи у себя в голове он зовет его только Касом) и Бальтазар приходят каждый обеденный перерыв, но повторения произошедшего в понедельник не происходит, хотя Дин уверен, что ловит Бальтазара за ухмылками в его сторону. Прежде чем он успевает понять, начинаются выходные, Дин выкидывает из головы все мысли о работе и идет с братом на рыбалку. Тот вернется в университет через пару недель, и Дин хочет провести с братом как можно больше времени, прежде чем тот уедет обратно.

Наступает понедельник, и Дин сортирует заказы, в то время как Сэм справляется с обеденным наплывом. Расправившись с каталогизацией нового инвентаря, Дин присоединяется к Сэму за прилавком, просматривая места на предмет наличия Каса. Никаких признаков ни его, ни Бальтазара не наблюдается.

– Чувак, – шепчет Сэм. – Ты как на ладони. Его здесь нет.

– Кого нет? – Дин изображает непонимание.

– Горячего Парня в Тренчкоте. Он сегодня не приходил.

– И?

– И я вижу, как ты его высматриваешь. Дин, тебе нужно от этого избавляться.

– Не буду я ни от чего избавляться, Сэмми. Все в порядке. Ты думаешь, что я втюрился? Да я даже не знаю этого парня, и он, я чертовски уверен, обо мне не знает и не волнуется. Просто… забей, ладно? Ну, не пришел он сегодня. И что?

Сэм вскидывает руки в защитном жесте.  
– Ладно, ладно, – он отворачивается, чтобы промыть миксер для фраппе (Дин не смог больше использовать название "фраппучино", после того как получил резкое письмо от юристов "Старбакса"). Они работают молча, в то время как Дин пытается думать о множестве различных причин, помешавших Касу прийти. У того может быть отгул, или командировка на пару дней, может быть, у него обеденная встреча… все возможно. Однако это все равно не помогает справиться с неприятным ощущением в животе. Что если он пошел куда-то еще, нашел кофейню получше? Что если получил другую работу, далеко отсюда, и Дин никогда больше не увидит его?

Дин проводит все послеобеденное время, пытаясь не думать об этом. Наконец, за полчаса до закрытия дверь распахивается, и входит Бальтазар. За его спиной плетется Кас, выглядящий… ну, ужасно. Галстук сбился еще сильнее, чем обычно, рубашка застегнута неправильно, а плащ просто висит на одном плече. Краше в гроб кладут. Первой мыслью Дина становится то, что парень мог бы быть пьян, но потом он бросает взгляд на его лицо, видит бледную липкую кожу и запавшие глаза.

– Давай, Касси, это должно тебе помочь.

Дин слышит, как Кас что-то слабо произносит, и Бальтазар качает головой. Как только друг садится, Бальтазар подходит к прилавку.  
– Один средний "Американо", пожалуйста. У вас есть какой-нибудь травяной чай?  
Дин начинает перебирать их запасы.

– Есть фруктовые чаи, черный с лимоном, зеленый порох, зеленый с мятой, зеленый с жасмином, зеленый с имбирем…

– Имбирь. Я возьму имбирный. И не могли бы вы плеснуть немного холодной воды, пожалуйста?

– Сейчас сделаем, – отвечает Дин, но смотрит на самом деле не на Бальтазара. Кас сползает по креслу, наклоняется и вообще выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет. Дин готовит кофе, заливает водой пакетик чая и передает их Бальтазару, который платит и забирает напитки к их местам.

– Касси, выпей это, дорогой. Это имбирный чай, должно заглушить тошноту.

Кас смотрит на него, и Дин понимает, что тот не убежден, но все равно делает глоток. После этого Дин отвлекается на уборку, выключение кофе-машины, протирание поверхностей и поднятие стульев на столы. Когда он заканчивает, то с некоторым раздражением замечает, что Кас и Бальтазар ушли.

Сэм уходит первым, пообещав приготовить ужин к приходу брата, так что Дину остается только последний раз все проверить и закрыться. Он уже собирается выключить свет, когда слышит какой-то звук из уборной. Он подходит и тихо открывает дверь. Оттуда снова раздается шум, громкий стон и тяжелое дыхание. Подумав, что в кабинке трахается какая-то парочка (такое уже случалось раньше), он подходит и громко барабанит в дверь.  
– Давайте, – выкрикивает он. – Прибирайте и выметайтесь отсюда.

До него доносятся рвотные звуки, а потом плеск воды. Дин открывает дверь и с шоком обнаруживает наклонившегося над унитазом Каса, которого выворачивает наизнанку.  
– Прошу прощения, – выдавливает тот между рвотными позывами. – Мне так жаль. Я… я заплачу за весь беспорядок, просто, пожалуйста, дайте мне еще несколько минут.

Дин застывает на несколько секунд, не совсем уверенный, что делать дальше. Но потом инстинкты берут верх, и он, подойдя, наклоняется и кладет руку ему на спину, поглаживая круговыми движениями, когда Кас снова наклоняется и его рвет. 

– Эй, все в порядке, все в порядке, – Дин пытается звучать убедительно.

– О господи, чувствую себя просто ужасно. Мне так неловко, – удается выдавить Касу.

– Не надо. Серьезно, не надо. Ты же не виноват, что болеешь, так ведь? Ты у врача был?

– Нет. У меня на самом деле не было времени, и, я полагал… думал, что все само пройдет. Мне удалось продержаться почти весь день, но потом накатила тошнота, – он снова наклоняется над унитазом.

– Надо доставить тебя домой и уложить в постель. Где твой друг?

– Бальтазар? Я не… я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, как долго уже тут нахожусь.

"Ну и друг", – думает Дин. Бальтазар, очевидно, бросил его и ушел домой.  
– Побудь тут. Я принесу тебе воды, – сказал он.

Дин приносит ему стакан воды, заставляя выпить ее до конца, чтобы, по крайней мере, было чем тошнить, и не грозило обезвоживание. Спустя несколько минут Кас, кажется, оправляется достаточно, чтобы встать с помощью Дина. Дин отставляет стакан в сторону и ведет Каса к своей машине.  
– Просто сиди смирно. Мне надо закрыться, а потом я отвезу тебя домой и мы вызовем врача, ладно?

– Ладно. Спасибо, Дин.

– Без проблем. Мы тебя поставим на ноги.

И только когда Дин заканчивает запирать ставни, он осознает, что Кас назвал его по имени.

Они добираются до квартиры Каса – Кастиэля, как тот проинформировал Дина еще в машине, и это точно еще более странное имя, чем у Бальтазара – без рвоты в машине, и Дин втайне облегченно вздыхает, потому что влюбленность влюбленностью, но никто не смеет блевать в его Детке. Он помогает Касу на лифте добраться до четвертого этажа, берет ключи и впускает их обоих в квартиру.

Она большая, устрашающе большая. Дин предполагал, что она будет большой, потому что у Кастиэля явно высокооплачиваема и уважаемая работа, но даже так, он не ожидал, что это жилище заставит его чувствовать себя настолько… неуютно, ничтожно. Он доводит Каса до углового диванчика и укладывает на него.

– Во второй спальне, – хрипит Кастиэль. – Там есть оттоманка с одеялами внутри, – он указывает вправо от себя, и Дин следует указанным направлением, входя во вторую спальню, которая оказывается размером с его собственную гостиную. Он находит оттоманку, вытаскивает из нее одеяла и целиком укутывает Кастиэля. Тот трясется, изгибается в попытке стошнить, так что Дин плотно подтыкает ему одеяло, прежде чем принести еще один стакан воды.

– Спасибо, – тихо произносит Кастиэль.

– Ничего. Какой номер у твоего врача?

– Я не… Я не уверен… А он мне нужен?

Дин наклоняется, вглядываясь в затуманенные глаза Кастиэля.  
– Чувак, тебе нужен врач. У тебя будет обезвоживание, если не пройдет тошнота. Они могут дать тебе противорвотное и проверить, вдруг тут что-то более серьезное. Не строй из себя героя, ладно? Просто дай мне номер.

Кастиэль слабо кивает, выуживая мобильник из кармана плаща и медленно проматывая номера. Он находит нужный и, набирав, передавает телефон Дину. На пятом гудке кто-то снимает трубку, и Дин описывает симптомы Кастиэля, прежде чем потребовать, чтобы врач пришел осмотреть его. Проходит всего полчаса, прежде чем раздается звонок и Дин впускает врача в квартиру Кастиэля.

Доктор вводит Кастиэлю противорвотное, останавливая тошноту и предотвращая обезвоживание. Кастиэлю предписывают до утра не пить ничего, кроме воды, чтобы попытаться вымыть из желудка то, что заставило того совершенно выпасть из нормальной работы. А еще Кастиэля, к его разочарованию, освободили от работы до конца недели, чтобы тело смогло восстановиться, а рацион вернуться к норме. Врач оставляет их, а Дин сидит у ног Кастиэля, в то время как тот звонит Бальтазару и говорит, что не появится на работе в течение нескольких дней. Дин хмурится по мере разговора, задаваясь вопросом, кем же это надо быть, чтобы бросить кого-то настолько больного в кофейне. Оказывается, Бальтазар ушел в медицинский центр за углом, чтобы позвать на помощь, но к тому времени, как ему удалось уговорить кого-то прийти, они уже уехали. Ну, или он так заявляет. 

Кастиэль завершает разговор, и несколько минут они сидят молча.

– Дин, – наконец говорит Кастиэль, и Дин не может сдержать дрожи, пробежавшей по всему его телу при звуке собственного имени из уст Кастиэля.

– Да? Ты в порядке?

– Я в порядке. Я просто… Спасибо. Тебе не нужно было этого делать… Уверен, у тебя был тяжелый день, и ты хочешь добраться домой, а не разбираться с каким-то больным посетителем, но я хотел, чтобы ты знал: я очень благодарен.

"Не просто какой-то больной посетитель", – тщетно думает Дин.  
– Ничего страшного, – отвечает он. – Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

– Нет, со мной все будет в порядке. Мне просто нужно поспать, – в этот момент Кастиэль громко зевает.

Дин пристально рассматривает его.  
– Ну, тогда лучше нам тебя доставить в кровать, так?

Кастиэль качает головой.  
– Мне и тут хорошо. Не хочу болеть на постельном белье – оно из египетского хлопка, это его просто уничтожит.

Дин кивает. Ну конечно, из египетского хлопка.  
– Так, ладно. Ну, тогда я пойду. Но, серьезно, – он хватает ручку и кусок бумаги и записывает свой номер. – Если тебе что-то понадобится, позвони мне. В любое время.

– Спасибо, Дин. Тебе и правда не обязательно это делать.

– Что я могу сказать, – пожимает плечами Дин, – ты хороший клиент.

Вторник, середина утра, и Дин разбит. После ухода от Кастиэля он пошел домой, получил по шапке от Сэма за опоздание, только лишь чтобы тот кардинально сменил пластинку, едва услышав причину столь позднего возвращения. Брат всю ночь старательно пытался выпытать из него какие-нибудь пикантные подробности, несмотря на все отговорки, что ничего не было. В постель Дин отправился в сопровождении шлепка по плечу и хитрого подмигивания в исполнении Сэма. Однако ему едва удалось поспать. Просто увидеть Кастиэля, действительно узнать его полное имя, побывать в его квартире…

Дин ворочался, в его сознании велась борьба. Он хотел больше видеть Каса, узнать его и знать, что у него и в самом деле есть шанс… Но, с другой стороны, Кас ну настолько явно не его уровня, что, возможно, он просто дурачит сам себя? 

Так что теперь Дин по инерции проводит все утро до самого обеда, когда видит знакомое лицо Бальтазара, вальсирующей походкой подходящего к прилавку. Сначала он удивляется, не увидев рядом с ним Каса, – пока не вспоминает, что случилось. А потом Бальтазар заказывает свой "Американо" и ухмыляется.  
– Я так понял, прошлый вечер был богат на события? – улыбается он.

– Если под этим Вы подразумеваете доставку Вашего обезвоженного друга с тошнотой до дома, то да, полагаю, вполне можно так сказать.

Бальтазар выглядит несколько опешившим.  
– Если бы вы подождали, я бы привел медицинскую помощь. Не знал, что его сбил с ног рыцарь в сияющих латах, – в его голосе нет и намека на злобу, лишь удивление и что-то еще, чего Дин не может понять.

– Ну, к счастью для него, я был там, да? – он ставит на прилавок заказ Бальтазара.

– Безусловно. И на этой ноте я прощаюсь с вами до завтра, – ответил Бальтазар. – Сожалею, что не могу остаться, но обеденный перерыв куда скучнее, когда не с кем побеседовать, как думаете?

– Зависит от обстоятельств. Я полагаю, что всегда есть много людей, которые хотят поболтать, – говорит Дин, и Бальтазар кивает.

– Конечно. Бьюсь об заклад, что Вы на этой работе не можете перестать разговаривать с людьми на протяжении всего дня. И определенно, похоже, действительно уделяете много внимания своим посетителям, – улыбается тот, прежде чем развернуть и выйти из кофейни, оставив Дина в состоянии легкого раздражения и замешательства.

Стрелки часов подбираются к часу пополудни, и Дин обнаруживает, что задается вопросом, как там Кастиэль, почувствовал ли себя лучше. Он проклинает самого себя, что не взял номер телефона Каса, думая, что мог бы, по крайней мере, позвонить, чтобы справиться о его состоянии. Его взгляд падает на баночку "Английского завтрака", приютившуюся среди других сортов чая на задней стенке, и у него возникает идея.   
– Сэм?

Сэм как раз в процессе кипячения молока.  
– Да?

– Ты не против поуправлять кофейней с часок? У меня образовалось срочное дело.

Сэм ухмыляется.  
– А это не имеется ничего общего с сексуальным больным парнем в тренчкоте, от которого ты прошлой ночью пришел совершенно не в себе?

– Заткнись, – буркает Дин, желая лишь не покраснеть. – Просто ответь на вопрос.

– Да, я справлюсь. Иди, поиграй в медсестру, – Дин демонстративно игнорирует усмешку брата, добавляет в чай молоко, закрывает крышку и подхватывает свою куртку.

Он едет к дому Кастиэля, убеждая себя, что нет, он ни разу не преследует его, а всего лишь проверяет, в порядке ли парень, вот и все. И совсем не странно это делать. И если он помнит код к двери в дом, тогда… что ж, у него просто хорошая память.

И только уже оказавшись перед дверью Кастиэля, он думает, что, возможно, вся эта идея попахивает идиотизмом. Собираясь уже нажать на кнопку, он чувствует страх, но все равно делает это, потому что никогда не был из тех ребят, которые отказываются что-то делать из-за того, что это их пугает. Он ждет, напряженно вслушиваясь в шарканье внутри, прежде чем дверь, наконец, открывается. За ней стоит Кастиэль в халате, на голове еще больший, чем обычно, кавардак, глаза опухшие от усталости, но уже не красные. К тому же, он уже не настолько бледен, что кажется хорошим знаком.  
– Дин? – хрипит он.

Дин поднимает стакан.  
– Я подумал… раз уж ты не можешь прийти за чаем, я подумал принести его тебе. За счет заведения.

Кастиэль какое-то время пялится на него, достаточно долго, чтобы Дин начал чувствовать себя неуютно, а потом улыбается и впускает Дина внутрь. Одеяла все еще на кушетке, но на кофейном столике обнаруживается пустая тарелка с хлебными крошками, обозначающая, что Кастиэль по крайней мере смог что-то съесть. Дин передает ему чай.

– Тебе и правда не обязательно было, Дин, – говорит Кастиэль, прежде чем сделать глоток.

– Пустяки. Я подумал, что тебе все равно его захочется, да и давало мне шанс проверить, не выплюнул ли ты тут легкое или еще какой жизненно важный орган.

Кастиэль хихикает в стакан, и Дин думает, что никогда не слышал более приятного звука.  
– Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше. Намного, намного лучше, благодаря тебе. Боюсь, я принадлежу к тому упертому типу людей, которые просто отказываются вызывать врача, невзирая на всю серьезность ситуации. Очень хорошо, что ты ему позвонил.

Дин, слегка смутившись, переводит взгляд на пол.  
– Ну, у меня за плечами опыт обращения с отцом. Старик ни за что не позвонит врачу, даже если будет действительно нуждаться в этом, так что я научен нескольким приемам убеждения.

– Я рад, – отвечает Кастиэль, и Дин, подняв голову, встречается глазами с его серьезным взглядом.

– К вашим услугам, – улыбается Дин. Они стоят так еще с пару минут, просто смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, а потом Дин откашливается. – Итак, тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? Я могу тебе что-нибудь принести? – он просто старается быть хорошим человеком, вот и все. И совершенно точно не жутким преследователем.

– Все в порядке. Я заказал кое-какие продукты онлайн, завтра должны доставить. Бальтазар попозже придет… – Дин фыркает. Ну, конечно же, Бальтазар навестит его. Еще бы. – …так что нет, не особо. Если только…

– Если только…

Кас наклоняет голову, снова улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, о которой Дин совершенно точно не думает, что она милая, ведь он же не девчонка.  
– Если только ты не хочешь заскочить завтра с чаем? И, быть может, одним из тех лимонных кексов, которые вы продаете? Естественно, я заплачу.

– Будет сделано, – Дину оказывается сложно сдержать радость. 

Еще один повод снова увидеть Каса. Обалдеть.

Они разговаривают еще какое-то время, о том, как идут дела в кофейне, об уверенности Кастиэля в том, что за время его отсутствия скопится гора работы. Он бухгалтер по налогам, и это абсолютно точно настолько же скучно, насколько звучит, но деньги на самом деле хорошие, и у него есть возможность иметь дело с довольно высококлассными клиентами, оставляющими хорошие "чаевые". Дин рассказывает об открытии своей кофейни, опасностях самостоятельного основания бизнеса и том, как все это было запросто перевешено одним простым фактом – он до умопомрачения любит свою работу, любит посетителей и любит встречаться с интересными людьми.

Дин уходит с обещанием навестить Кастиэля в то же время на следующий день. Когда он возвращается в кофейню, Сэм расправляется с остатками наплыва посетителей.  
– Нормально прошло? – спрашивает он.

– Угу.

– И все?

– Угу, – Дин больше ничего не выдаст. Ничего.

– Завтра пойдешь?

– Возможно.

Сэм не может перестать смеяться.

Среда означает немного больше работы. Множество людей поздравляют себя с преодолением половины рабочей недели и получением стимула пробраться через ее остаток. Дин хорошо справляется с утренним наплывом, присматривая за количеством лимонных кексов, просто на случай, если придется отложить один. Он лучше потеряет в выручке, чем подведет Кастиэля, что уже явно становится тревожным звоночком, сигнализирующим о том, как далеко его занесло.

Время подходит к часу пополудни, и Дин выходит из дверей, минуя Бальтазара, который направляется внутрь, бросает ему небрежное "привет" и понимающую ухмылку. Дин это игнорирует. Бальтазар может там себе думать, что угодно, но в душе Дину более чем нравится сама идея о том, что тот может ревновать.

Открывший дверь Кастиэль выглядит гораздо лучше. К его коже определенно практически вернулись краски (которых, как раздумывает Дин, и изначально было не больно-то много), а глаза кажутся ярче. Он все еще не совсем поправился, но с другой стороны, учитывая целый день изрыгания собственных кишок и обезвоживания, на восстановление явно должно уйти больше пары дней.

– Что ж, выглядишь ты получше, – проходя в квартиру Каса, бросает он.

– Я и чувствую себя лучше, – отвечает Кастиэль. Дин передает ему чай и кекс, которые Кастиэль с энтузиазмом сграбастывает. – Я этого все утро с нетерпением ждал, – он вытаскивает из пакета кекс и с благоговением смотрит на него.

– Большой фанат кексов, а?

– Именно, – он откусывает немного. – Это словно оргазм во рту, – жуя, стонет он, а потом незамедлительно краснеет. – Прости. У меня просто… давно этого не было.

– Кекса или оргазма? – не может удержаться от вопроса Дин, а потом прикусывает собственный язык в качестве наказания за то, что тот, похоже, решил пожить собственной жизнью.

Кастиэль лишь робко улыбается. Дин улыбается в ответ, довольный тем фактом, что Кастиэль несколько опустил свои щиты. Обычно он проявляет очень сдержанный характер, когда просто заказывает чай и сидит в кофейне, выглядя неимоверно сексуально и вежливо разговаривая. Дин никогда не видел его таким, – и ему нравится этот Кас, очень нравится.

– Не парься, они классные.

– Ты их сам готовишь?

Дин качает головой.  
– Не-а. Подруга семьи, Эллен, их готовит для меня. При взгляде на нее ни за что не подумаешь, что она такая хозяйственная, в смысле, она заправляет баром "У дороги", так что…

– "У дороги"? Бар напротив театра?

– Он самый, – разумеется, Кастиэль должен знать об этом заведении в связи с чем-то куда более благородным. "У дороги" же вечно битком набит байкерами и там играет обожаемый Дином классический рок. Эллен – великолепный повар, а еще она великолепна в умении поставить на место перепивших клиентов, когда те ведут себя слишком уж громко. – Так что да, она действительно хороший повар.

Кастиэль откусывает еще немного.  
– Должна быть. Я употребляю много выпечки, но это… это божественно.

Дин замер, во все глаза пялясь на уминающего кекс Кастиэля. Наблюдает за его шеей, когда тот проглатывает очередной кусочек. Чего бы он только ни отдал, чтобы лишь только шагнуть вперед, наклониться и провести языком вдоль всей шеи до самого подбородка, вызывая благодарный стон.

Дин, должно быть, пялился довольно долго, потому что внезапно слышит, как Кастиэль зовет его по имени, и обнаруживает, что тот уже прикончил свой кекс. 

Дин встряхивается.  
– Извини, я просто немного… отвлекся.

Кастиэль склоняет голову набок и задумчиво хмыкает.  
– Тяжелый день?

– Ага, вроде того. Всегда нарастает в среду, и до самого вечера пятницы становится только хуже.

Кастиэль кивает.  
– Представляю, какая сложная у тебя работа, особенно учитывая, что ты сам ведешь бизнес.

– Ага, ну, я пытаюсь. Тут либо это, либо возвращаться к отцу и работать в автомастерской. А я этого делать не хочу.

– Должно быть, с твоей стороны решение начать собственное дело было очень храбрым поступком, – Кастиэль отставляет стакан. – Иногда мне хочется обладать достаточным мужеством, чтобы делать то, что хочу я, вместо того, чтобы следовать семейным традициям.

– Ну да. Но у тебя есть это, – Дин обводит рукой квартиру. – В смысле, не хочу влезать в твою личную жизнь, но ты ведь зарабатываешь хорошие деньги, так?  
Кастиэль снова кивает.

– Зарабатываю, да. Но, знаешь ли, деньги это еще не все. В жизни есть нечто большее, например, друзья, отношения, счастье, – его голос звучит почти тоскливо.

– Ага, ну, друзья-то у меня в любом случае есть. А вот с отношениями и счастьем на данный момент полный швах, – да, Дин снова пялится и знает об этом. Но на верхней губе Кастиэля зацепилась крошка, которую ему хочется просто слизать. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и задумчиво облизывает собственные губы.

Разговор после этого идет по другому руслу, и прежде чем Дин успевает это понять, ему уже нужно идти. Он обещает вернуться завтра, и, когда уходит, Кастиэль пожимает ему руку.  
– Спасибо, – и это пожатие длится, пожалуй, слишком долго.

Забравшись в машину, Дин понимает, что его рука горит, все еще покалывает в том месте, где ее коснулся Кастиэль.

Четверг проходит точно так же, как и среда.

Дин снова едет домой к Кастиэлю, прихватив чай и печенье с кусочками молочного шоколада, полагая, что ему оно может понравиться. 

Кастиэлю оно определенно понравилось, и сильно понравилось, если судить по издаваемым им звукам, отдававшимся прямо в паху Дина, причем настолько бурно, что пришлось извиниться и удалиться в роскошную, отделанную черной плиткой и зеркалами ванную комнату Кастиэля, чтобы успокоить собственный член. Уходя, он заметил, что Кастиэль на этот раз стоял чуть ближе, мешкал чуть дольше, прежде чем они попрощались. Он не может быть уверен, но думает, что видел что-то в глазах Кастиэля. Может, искру притяжения и влечения, и расширенные зрачки, как когда человеку хочется облизать кого-то с ног до головы.

Он размышляет об этом на обратном пути. Он получает от Каса совершенно определенные сигналы, или, по крайней мере, думает так. Ему не сказали отвалить, не назвали сумасшедшим сталкером, вообще ничего такого, так что, возможно, ему просто стоит смириться с судьбой. Он возвращается обратно в кофейню, и когда к трем часам все утихомиривается, решает поговорить с Сэмом. Брат иногда та еще заноза в заднице, но у него на плечах довольно умная голова.

Он сидит на столе, в то время как Сэм заливается смехом из-за прилавка.  
– Не смешно, Сэм, – Дин надувает губы, в защитном жесте скрестив руки на груди.

Сэм делает вдох.  
– Это невероятно смешно! Серьезно, Дин, мы же о тебе говорим. В смысле, ты же обычно получаешь от одного то, что хочешь – и тут же идешь к следующему.

– Не смешно, Сэм, – повторяет Дин. Ну да, это правда, у него было немало интрижек, но не в последнее время, не с тех пор как… не с тех пор как появился Кас.

– Итак, почему этот парень? Чем он отличается?

– Отвали.

Сэм поднимает руки, защищаясь.  
– Я серьезно! Ну правда, чем он так отличается от остальных?

Дин смотрит на Сэма какое-то время, прежде чем растерянно вскинуть руки.  
– Я не знаю, ясно? Не знаю. В смысле, он приходит сюда с этим своим тупым мудаком-другом…

– Ты не можешь знать, что Бальтазар мудак.

– Да пофиг. В любом случае, он приходит сюда, заказывает всегда одно и то же, сидит в одном и том же кресле, уходит в одно и то же время… и он всегда действительно… вежливый, и настоящий и, серьезно, Сэм, видел бы ты его, когда он улыбается – словно вся комната заполняется светом. И он такой сексуальный, то есть реально сексуальный, и даже не знает об этом. В смысле, даже когда его выворачивало, волновался он только о том, что портит мой туалет и тратит мое время. А еще он забавный, когда опускает свои щиты. Я видел это всего немного, но он совершенно… другой. И…

– Ладно, ладно, – прерывает его Сэм. – Я понял ситуацию. Господи, Дин, никогда не видел тебя таким.

Дин утыкается головой в руки.  
– Я знаю… Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Ощущение, что мне снова гребаных пятнадцать лет или что-то вроде того.

– Итак…

– Итак что? – Дин поднимает взгляд и видит облокотившегося на прилавок Сэма, упирающегося подбородком в руки.

– Итак, позови его на свидание. Подумай, что вам обоим нравится делать – и действуй. Из сказанного тобой, могу предположить, что ты ему тоже нравишься.

Дин откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Правда?

– Ты каждый день мотаешься к нему в квартиру, принося чай и еду. Если бы ты ему не нравился, он бы сразу же сказал тебе отвалить, поверь.

Так. Дин знает, что ведет себя немного… чересчур ретиво, но все же, он практически вешается на парня. И Кастиэль не оттолкнул его, что уже хорошо.  
– Так мне стоит пригласить его?

– А кто от этого умрет?

У Дина перед глазами возникает картинка: Кастиэль держит его еще бьющееся сердце и сжимает его в кулаке, маниакально хохоча. Но он быстренько от нее избавляется.  
– Ага, навещу его завтра, посмотрю по ситуации, а потом приглашу на свидание в субботу вечером, когда он совсем придет в себя.

Сэм улыбается.  
– Похоже на план. И, если это прекратит твои шатания по кофейне в депрессивном и сексуально неудовлетворенном виде, то я только за.

– Заткнись, Сэмми.

Наступает пятница, и на этот раз Дин просто супербдителен, когда видит Кастиэля. Он берет ему его стандартный чай, но Эллен дала ему на пробу морковный торт, так что он прихватывает кусочек для Кастиэля. Он убеждает себя, что это исследование спроса. Открывший дверь Кас выглядит лучше, гораздо лучше, и у Дина против его воли перехватывает дыхание. На нем надеты простая футболка, немного короткая и задирающаяся вверх, и низко болтающиеся на стройных бедрах джинсы. Дин загипнотизированно наблюдает за движениями Кастиэля, когда тот двигается, приоткрывая короткую дорожку волосков, несомненно, превращающуюся в мягкие черные завитки в паху.

– Дин!

– Что? – Дин встряхивается, задаваясь вопросом, как долго он тут пялился.

– Ты проходишь?

– Да, да. Прости, приятель. Долгое утро, – лжет он, и Кастиэль хихикает. Дин делает шаг внутрь квартиры, замечая, что с его последнего визита тут явно тщательно прибрались. – Вызывал уборщицу? – небрежно спрашивает он.

– О, нет. Все сам. Мне вроде как нравится самому убираться, дает время на размышления.

– Слишком много мыслей в голове?

Кастиэль оборачивается к нему и улыбается.  
– Можно и так сказать, да, – он пристально рассматривает пакет в руках Дина. – Ну, и что за чудо ты купил мне сегодня?

– Морковный торт.

Глаза Кастиэля тут же широко распахиваются.  
– Морковный торт? Правда?

– Д… эй! – прежде чем Дин успевает закончить фразу, Кастиэль практически вырывает пакет у него из рук и начинает исследовать содержимое. А потом поднимает взгляд на Дина – и ни с того ни с сего краснеет.

– Прости, это было совсем грубо. Прости меня. Просто… я обожаю морковные торты. Очень сильно. Это ваше нововведение?

Теперь да, думается Дину.  
– Ага, Эллен пробует экспериментировать.

Кастиэль вытаскивает кусок из пластиковой упаковки и откусывает немного. Получившийся в итоге глубокий горловой стон импульсом пробегает прямиком к члену Дина, и он прикусывает губу, чтобы самому не застонать.  
– Вкусно? – удается выдавить ему.

– Эллен – невероятно талантливая женщина. Я бы с удовольствием с ней познакомился.

– И съел бы ее торты, да?

– Само собой разумеется. Ты должен это попробовать, – Кастиэль отламывает кусочек, но вместо того, чтобы передать его в руки Дину, подходит ближе и поднимает руку к его губам. Дин машинально открывает рот, и Кастиэль кладет в него кусочек торта, пристально за ним наблюдая. Дин жует и проглатывает. Вообще ему больше нравятся пироги, а все торты для него обычно на один вкус. Но вот этот, тем не менее… даже Дин понимает, что этот очень особенный.

– Действительно хорош, – говорит он.

– Да. Действительно хорош, – кивает Кастиэль.

Они присаживаются и снова разговаривают, вот только на этот раз Дин замечает, что Кастиэль придвигается чуть ближе к нему на диване, практически соприкасаясь с ним коленями. Был бы это кто-то другой, Дину, вероятно, стало бы неудобно, но с Касом ему уютно. Ему начинает нравиться встречаться с Касом в обед, сидеть рядом и просто слушать, как тот говорит. И, да, глядеть на него при каждом удобном случае, давайте не будем об этом забывать. 

Но уже почти два часа, и Дину пора уходить. Он встает с дивана и начинает прощаться.

– Прежде чем ты уйдешь, Дин, – начинает Кастиэль, – мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

Сердце Дина тут же подпрыгивает до самого горла, но прежде чем у него появляется возможность задуматься, когда же это он успел превратиться в такую девчонку перед этим человеком, Кастиэль продолжает:  
– Я уезжаю на следующей неделе, по делам. На целую неделю. Я на самом деле не хочу, но это важно. В общем, я бы хотел… поддерживать связь с тобой, пока буду в отлучке, так что я подумал… хочешь записать мой номер телефона? У меня есть твой, я знаю, но я подумал, что ты мог бы взять мой, и мы могли бы звонить друг другу. Когда это будет удобно, естественно. В смысле, ты не обязан, если не хочешь, но…

Дин уже вытащил свой телефон из кармана и готов вводить номер.  
– Я буду рад, Кас.

– Кас?

– Ммм… что?

– Ты назвал меня "Кас", – ну вот, опять эта до чертиков очаровательная легкая улыбка на его лице.

– Я… ага. Мне нравятся краткие имена. Я всегда так делаю. Ты же не… ты же не возражаешь?

Кастиэль выглядит так, словно ничего особенного не произошло и будто обдумывает сказанное.  
– Нет, я не против. Мне нравится.

Кастиэль называет ему свой номер, а потом Дин с уколом сожаления осознает, что ему и правда пора идти. Кастиэль провожает его до двери, и Дин оборачивается, чтобы попрощаться, но Кастиэль близко, действительно близко, и пахнет так, словно только что вышел из душа. Дин не может справиться с порывом наклонить голову, медленно подаваясь вперед. Кастиэль вторит его движениям, – и они уже так близко. Мысли в голове Дина взрываются многолосьем "Ну наконец-то!" и "давно, блин, пора!" и он готовится к тому, что, и в этом нет сомнений, станет просто крышесносным поцелуем, когда вдруг телефон Кастиэля разражается громкой и резкой трелью, из-за чего оба подпрыгивают. 

Они отшатываются друг от друга, Кастиэль бормочет извинения, в то время как Дин говорит ему, что скоро позвонит.

Он выходит из квартиры, заходит в лифт и, тяжело дыша, прислоняется к прохладной металлической стене. И, тем не менее, он не может согнать с лица улыбку при мысли о том, что они с Кастиэлем чуть не поцеловались. А это значит, что полная заинтересованность Кастиэля – лишь вопрос времени, и неважно, что они играют в разных лигах, потому что Дин явно ему нравится. 

Такое явление как "они" обязательно случится, Дин знает это.

На пути домой он врубает свою любимую музыку и подпевает во всю мощь легких. Потому что счастлив.

Идея приходит в голову Дину где-то между авралом фраппе солнечного послеполуденного времени и предзакрытного эспрессо.

В "Электрике", местном независимом кинотеатре, на выходных следующей недели проходит марафон фильмов ужасов. У этого небольшого кинотеатра 1920-го года постройки в программе присутствует много старых фильмов и есть свои постоянные посетители, одним из которых является Дин. Он не уверен, нравятся ли Кастиэлю ужастики, но думает, что это станет прекрасным поводом усесться на задних рядах и позволить Касу цепляться за него на самых страшных моментах. Идеально.

Он покупает билеты по пути домой, улыбаясь самому себе. Он слишком счастлив, чтобы обращать на сэмовы "И чему ты там, черт тебя дери, улыбаешься?" подколы хоть какое-то внимание.

– Марафон ужастиков "Hammer", – помахивает он билетами.

– Ага, и? Они нечто подобное каждую неделю проводят.

– Нет, не проводят, – возражает Дин. – Кроме того, этот особенный.

– И тут совершенно ни при чем один конкретный постоянный посетитель, так? – Сэм изгибает бровь.

Дин склоняет голову.  
– Возможно, – он знает, что улыбается на этих словах. Не может не улыбаться.

Суббота тянется долго, действительно долго. А Дину хочется только одного – пойти увидеться с Кастиэлем, показать билеты и дать ему знать, что тоже с нетерпением ждет окончания следующей недели. Он постоянно поглядывает на часы в полной уверенности, что они остановились, – ведь должна же быть причина, почему время тянется настолько медленно. В субботу всегда приходят покупатели другого типа – меньше деловых постоянных посетителей и больше случайных клиентов. Нагрузка не меньше, но нагрузка другого типа, который Дин просто ненавидит. К концу дня Дин, Сэм и работающий у них по субботам Адам вымывают оставшуюся посуду, вытирают кофе-машину, обновляют табличку с ценами и список фирменных блюд на следующую неделю.

Наконец, Дин готовит Кастиэлю его любимый чай, закрывает кофейню и едет к нему домой. Его сердце колотится в груди, и он не был настолько взволнован с тех пор, как… ну, как минимум, на протяжении очень долгого времени. Он задается вопросом, поцелует ли он сегодня Каса или ему стоит держать себя в руках, обнять его и пожелать спокойного путешествия, подарив обещание чего-то большего по возвращении. Но от этих размышлений он только сильнее нервничает, поэтому решает просто плыть по течению и посмотреть, куда оно его принесет.

Он выходит из лифта, идет к двери Каса и стучит. Когда никто не отвечает, он стучит громче, прижимаясь ухом к двери. И не слышит ничего: никаких признаков движения внутри, ни звуков телевизора, ничего. Он стучит еще раз, для ровного счета, но знает, что это бесполезно. Кас, очевидно, почувствовал себя лучше и куда-то ушел, и это совершенно нормально. Дин уныло бредет обратно в свою машину, прихлебывая чай, который на самом деле не любит, но и выливать впустую совершенно не желает.

Он добирается до дома, и Сэм, едва взглянув ему в лицо, соображает, что лучше ничего не спрашивать. Дин пытается убедить себя, что нет тут ничего особенного, и, на самом-то деле, правда нет. Он легко мог бы позвонить ему, но не станет, во всяком случае, пока не станет. Всегда есть завтра.

Вместо этого Сэм решает, что им стоит пойти в "У дороги" и напиться. В конце концов, это же субботний вечер, они всю неделю напряженно работали и теперь им нужно немного расслабиться. Дин думает, что это будет прекрасная возможность сказать Эллен, что ее морковный торт – просто хит сезона и что он собирается добавить его в стандартный заказ. Они переодеваются и выходят из дома.

Ему нравится проводить время с Сэмом. Во время учебы брата они редко видятся, так что Дин считает, что это классно, когда тот болтается под боком. Они шутят и прикалываются друг над другом, как делали всегда, и Дин не может дождаться того дня, когда Сэм, как и планирует, начнет работать, – и тогда они будут встречаться постоянно. Они немного играют в бильярд и идут практически ноздря в ноздрю, пока Дин не проводит потрясающий удар в решающем матче, вырывая победу.

К половине двенадцатого они оба выдыхаются – слишком много пива и слишком мало сна – и решают отправиться домой. Сэм пьян, и Дин не может прекратить истерически ржать над его отчаянными попытками найти карман собственных штанов, чтобы засунуть туда бумажник. После нескольких попыток Сэм останавливается на том, чтобы держать его в руках, в то время как Дин помогает ему выбраться из бара, на прощание помахав Эллен, которая говорит ему в следующий раз привести с собой кого-то, кто действительно сможет справиться с выпивкой. Сэм показывает ей средний палец, чем вызывает у Эллен приступ неудержимого смеха, когда они вываливаются из бара на тротуар.

Дин пытается натянуть на себя пальто, потому что снаружи немного похолодало, и случайно бросает взгляд на театр через дорогу. Представление, очевидно, только что закончилось, потому что из здания на улицу выплывает поток людей, одетых в лучшие свои наряды. Дин против воли хмурится, увидев, как некоторые из них с очевидным отвращением посматривают на их с Сэмом состояние, когда вдруг видит их.

Кастиэль одет в черный костюм и галстук с белой рубашкой и выглядит, ну… выглядит потрясающе. Рядом с ним, и тут Дину хочется задохнуться, идет Бальтазар, одетый так же. Бальтазар поддерживает Кастиэля за плечо, помогая ему спуститься с лестницы театра, и когда они достигают последней ступеньки, Кастиэль с улыбкой оборачивается, чтобы обнять его. Внезапно у Дина перехватывает дыхание, словно ветер вышиб из него весь воздух. Они выглядят… уютно. Слишком уютно, как бывает у состоящих в длительных отношениях пар, и Дина вдруг начинает мутить, алкоголь неприятно кружится в желудке, дерет глотку.

В конце концов, он знал, что все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Кастиэль, с этой своей высокооплачиваемой работой, роскошной квартирой и даже более роскошной одеждой… Кастиэль, который, наверняка, видит в нем скромного баристу и ничего более. Конечно, Дин прикладывает невероятные усилия, но бедный владелец кофейни, очевидно, не может увидеть разницы между реальным влечением и простым сердечным расположением.

Дину хочется отпинать себя за собственную глупость. Конечно же, Кастиэль и Бальтазар – любовники. Конечно, так и есть. Они вместе работают, стоят на одном уровне, носят одинаковую дизайнерскую одежду, ходят в ой какие дорогие рестораны и проводят свободные субботние вечера за просмотром балета с равными себе состоятельными друзьями. И с чего, черт подери, Дин вообще мог подумать, что Кастиэлю понравится такое непритязательное развлечение как вечер ужастиков "Hammer" в кишащем крысами старом кинотеатре?

Дин отворачивается, быстро утаскивая Сэма вниз по улице, и не оглядывается, не хочет видеть их объятий, или поцелуев, или чего угодно.

Он – идиот, полный идиот. Ему стоит научиться знать свое место. Не то чтобы он вообще его не знал, так что почему, черт бы его подрал, он ожидал в виде исключения, что ему могло бы так подфартить, что он мог бы влюбиться в богатого, значительного, сексуального парня, который ответил бы ему взаимностью? Это глупо.

Ему удается довести брата обратно до квартиры и уложить в постель. Сэм в пьяном состоянии так и норовит свернуться калачиком, и большую часть времени это забавно, но прямо сейчас Дину просто хочется побыть одному. Он замечает билеты, насмехающиеся над ним с кофейного столика. Он изо всех сил старается не схватить их и не разорвать в расстройстве на мелкие кусочки. Но не может – не может позволить пустить на ветер неплохие деньги, и, кроме того, уверен в том, что Сэм, невзирая на все его протесты, насладится этим походом. Он идет в кровать, не раздеваясь, ложится поверх покрывала. У него уходит какое-то время на то, чтобы заснуть, но он обнаруживает, что к тому времени ему уже становится все равно.

Он не звонит Кастиэлю. Смысла нет. Зачем продлевать агонию? Кроме того, он уверен, что Касу вполне хватает бесед с Бальтазаром, если судить по ухмылке на лице этого ублюдка, появляющейся всякий раз, как тот заходит в кофейню. Дину остается только оставаться радушным, и все равно он делает это только потому, что Бальтазар – хороший клиент и, эй, Дину нужны деньги.

Неделю Дин проводит с фальшивой улыбкой на лице и стиснутыми зубами. Это глупо, он уже пережил в свое время несколько разрывов и неплохо с этим справился, и, для начала, ради всего святого, они с Касом вообще даже не были вместе. Он действительно собирается выбросить все это из головы, учитывая, что Кас скоро вернется, а ему самому все равно придется видеть его в кофейне каждый гребаный день. Каждый раз, когда Дин видит Бальтазара, то избегает любых разговоров. Дин старается как можно меньше разговаривать с ним, пока не наступает четверг, и Бальтазару приходится хоть что-то сказать.  
– Итак, я вчера вечером разговаривал с Касси. Он застрял в какой-то ужасной дыре Бостона, знаешь ли.

– Правда? – ровно говорит Дин, сжав зубы и стараясь не уронить поднос, на который составляет кружки.

– Да, по-видимому, ему очень одиноко. Он ожидал, что там будет несколько более… оживленная ночная жизнь, но, увы, он остается разочарованным.

– Что ж, уверен, у него будет предостаточно занятий, как только он вернется, – отвечает Дин.

– Будем надеяться на это, – небрежно бросает Бальтазар. – Будем надеяться на это.

Дин растерянно протирает столик и уходит. Почему он настойчиво продолжает тыкать его в это носом? Ладно, хорошо, у него есть Кастиэль, великолепно. Ну почему просто не заткнуться на этот счет?

Послеобеденное время четверга проходит в полугневном состоянии, которое выливается в то, что Дин роняет поднос, полный стеклянных кружек горячего шоколада.

– Чувак! – раздраженно восклицает Сэм. – Соберись! Да что, черт возьми, с тобой такое?!

Дин не рассказал ему о тому, что видел в субботу. В этом нет никакого смысла, когда он может просто быть нелогичным и стервозным, пока не почувствует себя немного лучше. Вместо этого он просто расскажет брату, что Кас не сможет прийти на вечер ужастиков, так что ему нужна другая компания. Ничего страшного.

В пятницу Дин относится к этому уже более философски. Да, он попытался играть не в своей лиге и рано или поздно должен был разочароваться. Он просто собирается сосредоточиться на том, что знает лучше всего, – и тогда больше не испытает крушения надежд. Эта "мания величия", как говорил ему в прошлом Сэм, не принесет ему ничего хорошего.

В субботу они закрываются пораньше, выпроводив на улицу Джошуа – старика, постоянно дремлющего в дальнем углу кофейни. Дин думает, что это приносит удовлетворение – знать, что только что закончил тяжелый рабочий день и теперь можно зависнуть с Сэмом, посмотреть всякие низкопробные ужастики. Это просто идеальная суббота, со свиданием или без оного.

В кинотеатре "Электрика" довольно многолюдно. Большинство помешанных на ужастиках стоят в очереди снаружи, а Дин и Сэм наслаждаются возможностью поиздеваться над ними. Очередь очень медленно продвигается вперед, пока они, наконец, не оказываются внутри здания. В "Электрике" всего два зала, но он недавно был отреставрирован, так что теперь там имеется бар и несколько удобных сидений в заднем ряду главного зала. Их всегда занимают в первую очередь, так что после того как Дин с Сэмом добывают себе пиво и начос, садиться приходится чуть ближе к экрану, чем Дину хотелось бы, но все равно, места они занимают приличные. Рядом с Дином даже оказывается свободное кресло, окинув злобным взглядом всех вокруг, он отбивает всякую охоту втиснуться рядом с ним.

И только Дин устраивается поудобнее, как ему стучат по плечу. Он оборачивается и слышит, как знакомый голос произносит:  
– Простите, это место… – и оказывается лицом к лицу со знакомой парой синих глаз. – Дин? – удивленно выдыхает Кас.

– Кас? Что за?..

Дин поверить не может. Какого черта Кастиэль делает именно тут, из всех возможных мест? Он оборачивается к Сэму, подумав, что тот вполне мог всему этому поспособствовать, но тот лишь пожимает плечами в жесте, обозначающем что-то вроде "понятия не имею". Несомненно, какой-то вселенский шутник прямо сейчас ржет до усрачки.

– Других мест нет, – продолжает Кастиэль. – Я подумал, что мог бы сесть здесь, но если ты тут со своим братом, тогда ладно. Я посмотрю, нет ли…

– Тебе нравятся ужастики? – ляпает Дин.

Кастиэль замирает.  
– Ну да, конечно. Очень их люблю. И всегда любил. А что?

– Я просто… никогда не думал, что ты из этого типа, вот и все. В смысле, ты не… – он обводит жестом людей в зале, – не похож на них, – неубедительно заканчивает он.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза и садится.  
– Внешний вид может быть обманчив. Одно лишь то, что у меня хорошая работа и что мне иногда нравятся превосходные вещи, еще не говорит о том, что мне не нравится многое другое, вроде лимонных кексов и низкопробных ужастиков. Мне нравится быть тут, сидеть среди этих людей, есть, пить, смотреть на большой экран. Ты же не думаешь, что мне стоит ограничиваться любовью к балету, первоклассным винам и иностранным фильмам?

– Полагаю, нет, – Дин смотрит за спину Кастиэля и приходит в замешательство, не обнаружив рядом с ним Бальтазара. – Ты здесь с компанией?

– Нет, а должен? – в легком замешательстве спрашивает Кастиэль.

– Наверное, нет. Я просто подумал, что, возможно, ты бы привел с собой бойфренда или вроде того, – Дину приходится практически выплевывать эти слова, потому что он не может произнести это никаким другим тоном. Думать о том, что Кастиэлю нравятся ужастики, нравится быть здесь, и том, что тот ублюдок даже не позаботился прийти вместе с ним, дать ему поблажку на одно простенькое удовольствие… Не успев додумать, он вываливается из размышлений при звуке голоса Кастиэля.

– Наверное, если бы у меня был бойфренд, то привел бы.

Тут уже поражается Дин.  
– Я… что? У тебя нет бойфренда?

Кастиэль с возмущенным видом качает головой.  
– Нет. Откуда?

– Но Бальтазар…

Теперь Кастиэль выглядит растерянным.  
– Бальтазар – друг. Очень хороший друг. Не бойфренд, и никогда им не будет. Он мне просто не нравится в этом плане, вот и все.

– Но я видел вас после балета. В прошлую субботу, вы выходили из театра, и он тебя поддерживал и…

Взгляд Кастиэля задумчиво взлетает к потолку.  
– Ох. Как неловко, – говорит он, наконец. – Я споткнулся. Споткнулся, спускаясь с лестницы, так что он поддержал меня и помог спуститься. Я слегка перебрал с выпивкой и был несколько беспомощен. Я нахожу балет жутко скучным делом, но Бальтазар так настаивал, когда просил меня пойти с ним. Вот и все.

– О, – и это все, что остается сказать Дину. Он монументально все просрал и знает это.  
Вспышка понимания пробегает по чертам Кастиэля.

– Ты думал, мы встречаемся, – ровно произносит он.

– Ну, да. Полагаю, я вроде как подозревал, что он твой бойфренд, потому что вы проводили много времени вместе и…

– Нет. Не бойфренд, – пауза, а потом Кастиэль продолжает. – Хотя… я искал.

– Так.

– И я думал, что нашел кое-кого с хорошей перспективой, но он так и не позвонил.

Дин поднимает взгляд на Кастиэля и мысленно отвешивает себе хорошего пинка. Он наверняка испоганил, наверное, самое лучшее, что могло вообще с ним случиться, а все из-за того, что сделал поспешные выводы и был слишком упрям, чтобы сделать хоть что-то еще. Выражение лица Кастиэля немного смягчается, когда он видит боль во взгляде Дина.  
– Но, – говорит он, – думаю, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему, и…

Прежде чем Кастиэль успевает продолжить, Дин прерывает его поцелуем. Освещение гаснет, как только соприкасаются их губы, и он чувствует, как Кастиэль сначала застывает, а потом обмякает и, по мере углубления поцелуя, обхватывает талию Дина. Начинает играть музыка, и они, отстранившись, улыбаются.

– Нам бы, гм, лучше посмотреть фильмы, – выдавливает Дин, несмотря на то, что видел их уже сотни раз. Он не уверен, что сидящим позади людям понравится, если у них под носом начнут миловаться двое парней, в то время как они сами будут пытаться посмотреть кино. Он сползает вниз по сидению, и не может справиться с расплывшейся на лице улыбкой. Рука Кастиэля покоится на подлокотнике, и Дин накрывает ее своей ладонью, переплетая их пальцы. В темноте он различает, как Кастиэль с улыбкой поворачивается к нему.

По мере продолжения фильмомарафона Дин обнаруживает, что Кас реально дерганый. Несмотря на то, что, наверное, уже видел эти ленты раньше и знает, что будет дальше, Кас все равно подпрыгивает на каждом страшном моменте. Однако это неважно, потому что при этом он каждый раз цепляется за Дина, и эти цепляния превращаются в объятия, оборачивающиеся поцелуями украдкой в подходящие моменты, и Дин чувствует себя словно распоследний подросток, целующийся в кинотеатре. Но ему на самом деле плевать, потому что сейчас он ощущает себя непобедимым.

Шесть часов и множество поцелуев спустя марафон подходит к концу, а Дин уже надлежаще полон пива, газировки и начос. 

Сэм оставляет их, с улыбкой прошептав:  
– Не налажай на этот раз, – и обещает увидеться утром.

Сначала Дин смущается, но потом Кастиэль хватает его за руку и заталкивает в ожидающее такси. Они целуются все время, пока парень везет их к находящемуся в нескольких квартах от кинотеатра дому Кастиэля, где они практически вбегают в лифт.

– Я бы спросил тебя, – удается Кастиэлю проговорить между неистовыми поцелуями. – Не хочешь ли ты подняться на чашечку кофе.

– Уррр хррр, – хрипит Дин.

– Но ты же прекрасно знаешь, что у меня вообще нет кофе.

Дин месяцами представлял себе, как будет выглядеть обнаженный Кастиэль, раскинувшийся на кровати, страстно его желающий. И ни в одной из своих самых смелых фантазий он не думал, что все это будет выглядеть, ощущаться, настолько классно. Кастиэль весь сплошь жилистые мускулы, бледная, практически безупречная кожа и упругие бедра. Дин рад увидеть, что был прав – волосяная дорожка и правда теряется в густых мягких темных завитках, обрамляющих его член, напряженный, налитый кровью и покрасневший, жаждущий. Кас напряженно наблюдает, как Дин снимает остатки одежды, и поворачивается, пинком отправляя на пол нижнее белье.

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на Дина, а его щеки, шея и ключицы покрываются легким румянцем.  
– Ты прекрасен, – выдыхает он.

Дин опускается на кровать, усаживаясь на Кастиэля и наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
– Как и ты, – говорит он, прежде чем запечатать его губы страстным поцелуем. Они выгибаются навстречу друг другу, и когда их возбужденные члены трутся один о другой, оба издают синхронный стон. Кастиэль тянется к ящику стоящего возле кровати комода, на ощупь роется там, после чего вытаскивает оттуда презерватив и отдает его Дину. Снова роется, и вот на кровати уже лежит новенький тюбик лубриканта. – О, – улыбается Дин. – Кто-то надеялся, что ему повезет?

Дин изгибает бровь, и Кастиэль улыбается.  
– Ты и понятия не имеешь.

Дин наклоняется к нему в еще одном поцелуе, вжимаясь и заставляя громко стонать. Он берет тюбик с лубрикантом, одной рукой отщелкивает крышку, выдавливая гель в другую, чтобы немного согреть. Начинает посасывать и обводить языком соски Кастиэля, заставляя того выгибаться дугой, в то время как рукой он скользит вниз, касаясь яиц, дразнящими движениями обводя вход, прежде чем протолкнуть палец внутрь.

Зрелище выгибающегося и стонущего Кастиэля входит в десятку самых ярких моментов за всю жизнь Дина. Этот парень обычно настолько сдержан, и видеть его таким открытым… потрясающе.

– О, так хорошо, – стонет Кастиэль, насаживаясь на палец Дина. – Еще, пожалуйста.

Дин отодвигается, проталкивая в него уже два пальца и растягивая, в то время как другой рукой обхватывает и сжимает его член.  
– Господи, Кас, – выдыхает Дин. – Ты сейчас так горяч. Так горяч.

– Пожалуйста, Дин. Трахни меня. Я готов. Прошу.

И Дин не может отказать. Он разрывает упаковку презерватива и быстро раскатывает его по своему уже болезненно возбужденному члену. Наносит еще смазки, прежде чем пристроиться ко входу Каса. Кастиэль поднимает ноги, закидывая их на плечи Дину, открываясь без остатка.  
– Сейчас, Дин. Трахни меня. Сейчас же.

Дин толкается в него, ощущая, как член охватывает жаркое и тесное нутро Кастиэля, и это так хорошо. Не только потому, что у него уже довольно давно никого не было, а потому, что он с человеком, которого желал вот уже несколько месяцев. Кастиэль смотрит на него взглядом, в котором сквозит что-то сродни благоговения.  
– Я так хотел этого, – выдыхает он. – Я так долго хотел этого, Дин, ты даже не представляешь себе…

– Я тоже, Кас, – начиная неглубокие толчки, говорит Дин. – Я тоже.

Он ускоряет движения, крепко сжимая ягодицы, изо всех сил пытаясь держать ровный ритм. Чувствует, как сжимается Кас вокруг него, умоляя о большем, – и дает больше, начинает толкаться уже всерьез под аккомпанемент стонов Каса.

– Кааас. Кас, ты такой классный. Такой классный, – Дин ускоряется, толкаясь все жестче и жестче, в то время как стоны Кастиэля становятся все громче и громче. Он обхватывает член Каса и проводит по нему один раз, другой, третий, и потом Кастиэль со стоном кончает ему в руку, а на его лице появляется самое прелестное выражение, что Дин когда-либо видел. И, да, он знает, что мысли его стали совсем как у девчонки.

Он продолжает толкаться, ощущая, как Кас сжимается вокруг него, прежде чем тот внезапно опускает ноги на постель и переворачивает их обоих. Теперь Кастиэль сам движется на члене Дина, жестче, быстрее, в то время как Дин впивается пальцами в его бедра, вскидываясь в заданном напряженном ритме. Дин близок, так близок, и когда Кастиэль в очередной раз сжимает его член, Дина уносит. Он кончает в Кастиэля, а тот снова издает стон и, улыбнувшись, отстраняется и обрушивается на постель рядом с Дином.

Наверное, это самый лучший секс в его жизни. И нет, он так думает не только из-за всего произошедшего. Это чистая правда. Было что-то в предвкушении, медленном нагнетании и конечном облегчении.

Немного спустя, когда они оба привели себя в порядок, Кас лежит на спине, а Дин лениво вычерчивает кончиками пальцев узоры на его груди.

– Итак, – начинает Дин, – а что еще тебе нравится, кроме лимонных кексов и низкопробных фильмов ужасов?

Кастиэль подвигается и улыбается, его глаза полуприкрыты.  
– Ммм… Ну, мне нравится пиво, хотя все же предпочитаю крепкое спиртное.

– Так.

– И люблю перекусить чем-нибудь жирным. 

– Правда? – Дин изгибает бровь.

Кастиэль улыбается.   
– О, да, вечно не могу отказать себе в этом, мне всегда мало. А еще мне нравится фастфуд и пончики "Криспи Крим".

– Так.

– И еще ты, Дин. Мне нравишься ты.

– Приятно слышать, – Дин покрывает легкими поцелуями его шею. – Ты мне тоже нравишься.

_Год спустя…_

Среда, и в кофейне обычный наплыв посетителей, желающих отметить стаканчиком кофе преодоление половины рабочей недели. 

Во время обеда народу даже больше, чем обычно, и возникает реальная проблема с местами. Дин работает за прилавком, выкрикивая заказы, чтобы помочь Сэму и Адаму (который взял себе больше смен и, слава богу, стал постоянным сотрудником). 

Разобравшись с очередью, Дин уходит на передышку в подсобку, раздумывая над тем, насколько круто будет и в самом деле пойти в отпуск в этом году. Дела в кофейне идут хорошо – еще одно большое бухгалтерское бюро перебралось в город, принеся с собой десятки кофеиновых наркоманов, поголовно жаждущих ежедневной дозы. Все это означает, что выручка растет и, поскольку он нанял еще работников, то действительно может куда-нибудь отлучиться, потратить какое-то время на себя. Ну, на себя и одного определенного красивого парня, который только что умудрился найти себе местечко, пока его коллега отлучается за напитками. 

Дин лениво выходит в зал, а желудок делает небольшой кульбит, стоит ему увидеть, как загораются глаза Каса в момент, когда тот находит его взглядом. Прошел уже год, и да, они видятся ежедневно, каждое утро просыпаются рядом, но это все равно не ослабляет внезапного прилива любви, которые случаются с Дином каждый раз, стоит ему увидеть Каса.

Улыбка становится шире, а пара билетов уже практически дыру прожгли в заднем кармане, когда Дин подходит к столику.

– И чего ты такой счастливый? – спрашивает Кастиэль, подозрительно изогнув бровь.

– Что? – невинно отвечает Дин.

– Он явно что-то задумал, Касси. По глазам видно, – Бальтазар ставит полный поднос на столик и садится. Дин переводит взгляд на него и улыбается. 

Он обнаружил, что, несмотря на первое впечатление, Бальтазар не так уж и плох. Он – добрый друг Кастиэля, у него язвительное чувство юмора, и он действительно пытался свести их с самого начала, при каждом походе в кофейню. Короче говоря, малый он вполне даже неплохой.

Дин усаживается Кастиэлю на колени, улыбнувшись, когда тот инстинктивно обхватывает его руками.  
– Стал бы я что-то замышлять?

– Зная тебя уже почти восемнадцать месяцев, из которых двенадцать довольно близко, я бы сказал да, стал бы.

Дин вытаскивает билеты и передает их Кастиэлю.  
– Что это? – глаза Кастиэля широко распахиваются, когда он читает надписи. – Это…

– Угу. Мы идем на премьеру "Женщины в черном". В Лондоне.

– Боже, Дин… правда?

– О, да, – лицо Кастиэля вспыхивает от волнения, и Дин чувствует, как этот энтузиазм зажигает какую-то искорку и внутри него.

– Но как ты смог…

– Тсс, не спрашивай. Просто наслаждайся. Тебе нужен отпуск, как и мне. Так что я подумал, что это будет наилучшим вариантом.

Кастиэль притягивает его в длинном, влажном поцелуе. За проведенное вместе время Дин обнаружил, что этот человек умеет вытворять просто волшебные вещи своим языком и любит использовать это как можно чаще. Поцелуй становится чуть более страстным, пока Бальтазар не прокашливается.  
– Как бы я ни наслаждался этим шоу, джентльмены, сейчас еще немного рановато. Вы отвлекаете людей от их батончиков мюсли. 

Дин отстраняется.  
– Прости, – говорит он, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на Кастиэля. – Но есть одно условие, – шепчет он на ухо Кастиэлю и чувствует, как тот вздрагивает.

– Да?

– Нам придется держать себя в штанах, пока не закончится фильм. Помнишь, как было пару месяцев назад?

– Ммм, – Кастиэль прикрывает глаза. – Определенно, помню.

– Ага, ну, хорошо еще, что Герб из "Электрики" любит ежевичные кексы и карамельный горячий шоколад. Не уверен, что ребят с Лестерской площади будет так легко подкупить.

Кастиэль с улыбкой кивает.  
– Полагаю, я смогу дождаться, пока мы вернемся в отель, – он мрачно усмехается, и Дин со смехом целует его в шею.

– Мне лучше вернуться к работе, – говорит Дин. – Сэм выглядит так, словно сейчас слетит с катушек.

– Отлично. Тогда увидимся вечером, – говорит Кастиэль, вовлекая его в еще один глубокий поцелуй.

– До вечера, – говорит Дин, слезая с колена Кастиэля. 

Он испускает смешок, когда подходит к сражающемуся с кофе-машиной Сэму. И, взглянув на Кастиэля, понимает, что его радость взаимна.

Пора это признать. После довольно тернистого старта его жизнь превратилась в нечто потрясающее.


End file.
